Destiny's Play (preview)
by mcdinh
Summary: A look into Destiny's Play, which is a sequel to Crimson Stars.


**Author's note: I know that making previews in fanfic is frowned upon and everything, but I just couldn't help myself especially since I was so busy and need to get the ideas out of my head. See, this is meant for a sequel of Crimson Stars, which is obviously not finished, and contains a lot of spoilers, but it is also a stepping stone for me by the time I start the sequel. If you don't want to read this because of that, that's fine, but if you're curious and want to read it, that's fine too. Just remember that all the scenes in here are only drafts and the scenes are dissected, so it's gonna be confusing. It's not like I can incorporate all the scenes in the future story. Even though this is mainly a Yugioh 5Ds fanfiction, there's going to be some elements of Yugioh Arc-V in there and may be considered AU (Alternate Universe), depending on how you see it. You'll see why.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds nor Yugioh Arc-V. Eden belongs to EvanderAdvent. Most of the scenarios and the OCs are mine, though. By the way, the italized at the beginning comes from Crystal's POV. ;)**

 **Preview of Destiny's Play**

 _Eight years has passed since that Ark Cradle incident. Everyone, including myself, has decided to split up and move on to our new future._

 _Jack has become a professional duelist and is named King of Riding Ace Dueling League. However, he declares that he won't consider himself as a true King of Dueling until he defeats a certain someone. Some of us have heard that there's a certain reporter who is following him and waiting for him to respond to her love._

 _Crow has also become a professional duelist and is currently somewhere in America with two other teammates. But as much as he enjoys traveling around and competing in the Duel League, Crow's planning to head back to Neo Domino City soon, since there is someone back there, who he proposed to couple years ago, waiting for him._

 _Aoi, who is now my boyfriend, is somewhere in Europe as a wandering pro-duelist, often traveling around and partake some dueling competition as he goes. When he's not doing that, though, he would often go out to some mysterious places and seek out some artifacts. Long story._

 _The twins are living with their parents in London, with Rua taking his chance of becoming a turbo duelist and Ruka studying to become an art teacher._

 _Aki has finished her medical study in Germany and is now officially a doctor. I heard that she's planning to head back to Neo Domino City and work at the hospital over there, though, I think it's because she wants to see a certain someone who she has a crush on a long time. But needless to say, all of us are proud of her for her hard work._

 _Akane has also taken part as a_ _pro-duelist somewhere in Asia other than Japan. Last I heard from her, she was in Hong Kong, competing in a league there. Often times, she would come back to Neo Domino to visit her siblings._

 _There are a few people who stay back in Neo Domino City to take care of the Momentum Reactor. Eden is one of them since he's the only one who has been there for a long time and helps the other two scientists to make sure that the reactor is stabled. Often times, he would give them advice on what to do over there._

 _Yuna is the other. Along being a lab assistant in the reactor, sometimes she has to take a few business trip that involves explaining the physics behind the Momentum Reactor. The most notable ones are in America and South Korea, though that's only the case if Yusei can't make it there._

 _And speaking of Yusei, he succeeds his father's place as a scientist who is in charge of maintaining the reactor. So far, he's making a very good progress, and he'll make sure that it won't create any destruction again like the Zero Reverse and the one that happened in the future._

 _As for me, I left Neo Domino City to study some music. Once I was finished with that, I've gone through some auditions and became a singer and sold some of my albums which have recently become popular. I was really enjoying it despite some setbacks._

 _We are able to live our life to the fullest. In fact, ever since we split up, the Crimson Dragon has relieved us from our positions as Signers and Guardians by having our marks disappeared so that we won't have to worry about saving humanity from destruction anymore._

 _Or so we all thought..._

* * *

Back in her apartment in New York City, a cell phone rang a text message. As she was trying to dry her hair with the towel, the purple hair woman went over to the coffee table to pick up the phone and scroll through her texts. By the time she read the text, Crystal nearly dropped her phone in shock.

 **Come back to Neo Domino, quick! There's an incident back at the Momentum Reactor! And Yusei and the others are hospitalized!**

"No...!"

* * *

 _I later found out that I wasn't the only one who received that message. When all of us returned to Neo Domino City, we realized that a new danger awaits us..._

* * *

"Crow! Please tell me what happened to Yusei and the others!"

"Calm down. From what I heard from Aki, Yuna and Eden are okay aside from minor injuries," Crow explained, "Yusei is the only one who is critically injured and doctors are taking care of him along with Aki's help."

* * *

"...What I really don't understand is how could all this happened," Aki said as she glanced down on the unconscious form of Yusei, who is lying down on the hospital bed, "I thought that the Momentum should be stabilized by now. That's what Yusei told me."

"We all thought that, too," Everyone turned to Yuna, who is rubbing her arm cast in bandages, "But that isn't the case. We found out later that someone sabotaged our work in the Momentum lab."

* * *

After traveling through the long hallways, Eden has managed to lead Crystal to the control room where the Reactor was and explained everything that happened here.

"...and after that, everything in this control room exploded right in front of all three of us, and you know the rest of the story. Good thing that it didn't end up like the Zero Reverse," The eye-patched scientist said, shuddering from the last part, "You know how we learn eight years ago that the Momentum can cause time travel, do you?"

Crystal stared at Eden in confusion, "Yeah, but that only happens in the future. That abnormality doesn't exist here in our timeline."

"But there is a possibility. Or do I have to evoke you on how I entered the Underworld long time ago?" Eden asked. Crystal blinked in realization and remained silent. "However, there is something else I have to add. I'm not sure if either Yusei-kun or Yuna-chan saw this, but before the explosion occurred, but I noticed something that appeared inside the Reactor..."

* * *

"A doorway to the other dimensions?"

Crystal nodded as she set a plate of sandwiches on the table, "Yep. Or at least that's what Eden told me. Whoever is responsible for that incident might have something to do with that."

Jack grunted in annoyance, "Hmph. If you ask me, that's a total baloney."

"...but after everything that happened around us, I'm starting to think that theory isn't entirely impossible."

* * *

Rua started running from room and room, waking them up and shouting, "Guys, look! Our marks are back!"

"Rua, don't run around waking everyone up like that!" Ruka scolded her brother.

"But Ruka, you know it's true!"

* * *

"I can't believe that this is happening again," Akane said as she glanced at her mark, "That would mean that the Crimson Dragon is warning us about something. But what?"

"I don't know. But I'm really worried about what's going to happen soon," Ruka replied.

* * *

"There's something odd about our guardian marks. They're are six-pointed star marks, not five-pointed," Aoi pointed out while glancing at his own arm.

"Huh. You're right," Crystal realized, "But how did that happen?"

"I don't know, but this is certainly a new discovery," Eden said.

* * *

Among the destruction of the buildings in Neo Domino City, there are raids of soldiers dressed in blue military uniforms and white masks with a pair of red gems imprinted as eyes. Every one of them has a duel disk that has a blade part made of energy, resembling swords.

"What in the bloody hell are those people?!" Jack shouted in disbelief.

"Obelisk Force? They named themselves after one of the three Egyptian God Cards?" Yuna wondered.

"I don't know, but they're not the only ones here," Aoi answered with his teeth seethed in anger, "Why are there some psychic duelists from Arcadia Movement among them?"

* * *

"Who are you and why are you doing this?!" Yusei asked the eighteen-year-old boy dressed in a white cloak with a hood on. The said boy stared back at the raven hair duelist with his dull, crimson eyes and hung his head in sorrow.

"That is none of your concern," he answered, "If you're in my place, you would understand why."

"...You never want this to happen, did you?" Crystal asked in concerned, "At least tell us why. You don't have to follow the path of destruction like this!"

* * *

"So this guy knows Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz summoning. But what the heck is Pendulum Summoning?" Rua asked.

"Sounds like a cheap move if you ask me!" Akane yelled.

"Does that even matter? Crystal is screwed at this rate!" Aoi shouted before running to the duel scene at the tower.

* * *

"Tsk. You Academia Soldiers are no different than the last time!" A twenty-two-year-old woman with blonde and pink streaks glared at the fallen blue-clad soldiers on the ground and turned to the Arcadian psychic duelist, "And I could care less what kind of powers you have. You guys aren't even better!"

"Wait, just who are you?" Crystal groaned in pain as she slowly stood up. The blond woman turned to her in response.

"My name is...Sakaki Tsubasa," she answered before she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"Are you say that guy in a white cloak, Yuya, is your brother? You two don't even look alike!" Crow pointed out.

The blonde woman narrowed her eyes at the ginger, "Yeah. Thanks for pointing it out because I get that a lot. And that won't be the first time I got that from _you_ , birdbrain!"

"...wait, so you're saying that you're from the future?" Yusei asked.

"I...guess," Tsubasa answered with uncertainty, "I mean, now that you mentioned it, this place doesn't look like The City from the Synchro Dimension."

"City? Synchro Dimension?" Aki said in confusion, "I'm not sure what you're talking about, but this place is Neo Domino."

"...Eh?"

The raven hair duelist sighed, "I guess we should explain it to you and compare notes..."

* * *

"Hey look, it's a shooting star!"

"Rua, not now," Crystal told him, "We need to find out-"

"No seriously look! And it's heading towards us now!"

Once the purplenette looked up to the sky, she saw a blur of pink coming towards her and screamed. Since she didn't move in time, the object, or rather a person crashed Crystal to the ground and groaned in pain.

"Ow...where the heck am I?"

Tsubasa's blue eyes widened, "Wait a minute. Yuzu?!"

* * *

"Divine, how is it that you're here?!" Aki shouted.

"Does it really matter?" The said man answered, "I'm here to bring you back to the Arcadia, or rather Neo Arcadia Movement."

"No. Never. There's no way I'm ever going back! Not after you used me!" The burgundy hair doctor replied angrily.

"You don't have much of a choice, my dear. You and your two other psychic friends are coming with me or else you will pay the price!" Aki's eyes widened in disbelief, "Oh, don't be surprised. I know there's a third psychic duelist among your so-called group of friends."

* * *

"Damn that bastard!" Crow slammed his fist on the wall once he saw his fiancee in a coma, "By the time I see his face again, I'm gonna kill him!"

"Crow, calm down!" Yusei said to his foster brother, "I don't blame you for being angry, after seeing that guy doing the same thing to Aki. But Yuna will be fine, I promise you that."

"But...but it's not just that. I should've done something to save her."

"...At least you also have a good reason to hate him," Jack added.

* * *

Crystal stood in front of the room, ignoring the pain from the injury on her right cheek. Right now, she was pleading desperately to him.

"...Please, Aoi. Just please, let me in. I know this isn't easy, but that's why I want to help you. I really do! But I won't be able to do that if you keep shutting yourself out like that!"

There was no sound behind the closed door, and Crystal sensed something that she wished she shouldn't have. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she was trying her best not to break down.

"...I get it. You don't trust me anymore."

She turned her heels and ran off.

* * *

Somewhere in the lab where the Momentum Reactor is at, gust flew around the room and created a huge mess such as broken glass, flying chairs and tables, and such. What's worse is that the giant device was crackling in white electricity and black vortexes began to appear in all sort of places. The barriers created from both Signers and Guardians were set up to protect themselves and the three other non-Signers.

"Goddammit! Yusei, hurry! We can't hold on to the barriers this much longer!" Jack yelled.

"I'm trying! But something is preventing me from doing so!" Yusei replied while furiously typing in the buttons to stop the Reactor.

Too late. The tornado blew all eleven saviors of the Crimson Dragons, Carly, Tsubasa, and Yuzu backward and sent them to each different vortexes. They all screamed.

By the time the wind died down the and all the vortexes disappeared, the lab was empty leaving nothing but a disarray chaos.

 **Author's note: And that's that. Like I said, this is only a draft and if I ever get to the real _Destiny's Play_ , not all of the scenes are going to be there and may be possibly readjusted. Plus, I may have to take this down by the time I start the story, unless you guys want me to keep it or something. For now, I have to find ways to finish Crimson Stars and some other fanfic before I can do this. I just hope you guys at least like this so far.**

 **R &R? ;)**


End file.
